Love posion
by Genichi Miki Koda
Summary: Nemu adalah seorang anak orang kaya yg bosan dengan kehidupannya suatu hari dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan cowok aneh berkacamata ternyata cowok itu adalah anak dari club kimia di sekolah Nemu ...


Disclaimer : Tite kubo

Pairing : Ishinemu (Ishida dan nemu)

Genre : Romance , komedi (?)

Rate : T

Author : tria saskia a.k.a mikazuki (song hye ah)

Nama ku Nemu , nemu kurotsuchi , ayahku mayuri kurotsuchi adalah seorang direktur dan pembisnis , aku cantik kaya dan bisa mendapatkan apa saja yg aku inginkan , aku juga di kelilingi dengan teman teman yg baik dan ramah padaku entah apakah mereka memang ikhlas atau hanya karena aku seorang putrid direktur sikap itu berikan pada ku aku tidak tahu , masa bodoh dengan semua itu ,terus terang aku bosan dengan semua kelebihan ini ,

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh … apa nggak ada hal yg menarik " keluh ku merasa bosan ,,

Drap drap drap "BAHAYA"! sebuah suara mengagetkanku aku langsung menoleh , dan suara itu ternyata berasal dari seorang cowok aneh berkacamata , dari penampilannya aku sudah bisa langsung menebak kepribadian cowok itu , pasti seorang maniak yg jenius ,,

BRUK ! aku tersadar dari lamunan ketika ia menabrak ku sampai tesungkur sial aku tak dapat menahan keseimbangan tubuhku ketika dia menabrak ku secara tiba tiba ,,

"brengsek ni cowok" gumam ku kesal …aku langsung menoleh pada nya dan langsung memberikan deathglare,,

"fiuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh untung selamat" kulihat ia bergumam sendiri dan sambil menatap 10 yen di genggamannya …ehk tunggu dulu jangan katakan kalau tadi ia menabrak ku jatuh hanya karena 10 yen itu ! aku tidak menyangka ada orang seperti ini ! aku semakin memperhatikan wajah cowok aneh itu ,, ehkk ,, bukan nya dia uryu ishida ? orang aneh dari klub kimia itu kan ? ya aku yakin aku tahu dia ,, aku tahu maniak itu ,, tapi klub kimia kekurangan orang dan sebentar lagi mereka akan di bubarkan mereka juga tak bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk riset betul betul dalam kesulitan ,,

Sial! Kenapa aku di cuekin terus sihc , dasar tidak tahu diri sudah berani menabrak ku minta maaf pun tidak jangan kan minta maaf dia saja sama sekali tidak melihat kea rah ku ! dasar maniak cowok aneh bermata empat .. uhhhgggg ….aku semakin kesal saja ..

"drap drap drap" ehk dia kesini ! apa dia mau minta maaf yahc ,,? Aha sebaiknya aku berpura pura kalau kaki ku terkilir biar dia tau rasa fufufufufufufu ,,,

"aduhhh … sakit mungkin kaki ku terkilir,adugghh aku tidak bisa bangun , sakiiittt,, " bohong ku ,,,

Drap drap drap ,, dia terus berjalan dan dengan santainya ia melewati ku ,, dia terus berjalan tanpa menoleh padaku …

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr,,, aku kesal setengah mati ,, tunggu saja kau maniak aku akan membuat mu bertekuk lutut dihadapan ku ….

Hari ini aku dating pagi pagi sekali ke sekolah ,,aku berniat ke lab kimia untuk menemui maniak berkacamata itu aku sedang merencanakan sesuatu yg gila untuk mengerjai maniak itu …

Sesampainya di depan pintu bertuliskan lab kimia aku langsung mengetuk pinta tersebut ,pintu kemudian terbuka dan munculah sesosok cowok berkacamata yg sangat menyebalkan ..

"ada perlu apa kemari?" cowok itu langsung membuka suara ketika melihatku di depan pintu ,,

"hmmm ada yg ingin ku bicarakan dengan anda Ishida uryuu,apa aku boleh masuk?" kata ku sembari menatap menoleh ke dalam …

Terlihat dari raut wajahnya ia agak terkejut karena aku menyebutkan namanya ,, fufufufu mungkin ia kaget karena orang secantik aku mengenali orang aneh seperti dia ,,

"baiklah tapi jangan lama lama nona karena aku sedang sibuk" jawabnya dingin dan datar seraya mempersilahkan aku masuk ,,

aku masuk ke dalam dan ia langsung mempersilahkan aku duduk di sebuah kursi kecil dekat meja ..

"jadi ada perlu apa dengan ku? " katanya tanpa basa basi padaku ..

Dasar orang aneh ,, gumam ku dalam hati ..

"emmmm begini tuan ishida uryuu ,,aku ingin kau membuat kan ku sebuah ramuan?"

"ramuan?"

"ya ramuan , tapi ini bukan ramuan biasa , aku ingin kau membuatkan aku sebuah ramuan yg istimewa?"

"maksud mu, tolong jelaskan dengan baik baik aku tidak mengerti dan cepatlah aku sedang banyak urusan"

"aku dengar lab kimia ini akan segera di tutup?" kataku sambil menyeringai …

"ya kami kekurangan dana untuk membeli peralatan"

"kau tau siapa aku? Aku ini putrid direktur aku punya banyak uang dan aku akan membayar berapapun jika kau bersedia membuatkan ramuan itu untuk ku ,, "

Aku melihat perubahan di raut wajahnya yg dingin dan kaku ,,

"emmmm baiklah kalau begitu ,, aku akan membuat kan ramuan itu untuk mu , tapi kau bilang tadi kau ingin ramuan yg tidak biasa , jadi ramuan apa yg kau maksud itu ,,?"

"aku ingin kau buatkan ramuan cinta untuku" ..

"ap-apa?" ia terkejut dengan perkataan ku ..

"kenapa ? apa kau tak bisa membuatkannya untuk ku?"

"tentu saja aku bisa ,,! Tapi ada syaratnya ?"

"apa itu"?

"kau harus membayar uang muka sekarang"

"ohh oke jadi kita sepakat yahc"

"tentu"

"kalau begitu aku akan balik lagi minggu depan dan aku harap ramuan itu sudah jadi" ..

Di sepanjang jalan aku terus memikirkan tentang ramuan itu , apa benar si gila kimia itu mampu membuat ramuan super gila seperti yg aku minta ,, ahhh aku jadi penasaran ,, aku juga penasaran apakah setelah meminum ramuan itu maniak itu akan jatuh cinta pada ku ,,karena aku sudah merencanakan semua ini ,, aku akan menyuruhnya meminum ramuan buatanya sendiri fufufufu ..

TBC


End file.
